reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Thieves' Landing
a map would be nice here, or at least an image. There are a couple of great interactive maps, we can tag them with image maping, so that the areas pull up the correct page when clicked on. Just a suggestion. Spoiler? Is this flagged as a "spoiler" article because of something deleted a long time ago, perhaps? Because otherwise, everything in the wiki is a spoiler -- this article is just a description of the town layout, the kind of people/amenities found in the town, etc. (And it's generally the 3rd location discovered by the player -- hardly late-in-the-game or anything like that.) Just curious what the reasoning is...(I'd hate to delete one of those "flag" thingies if it's there for a legitimate reason; for all I know it would collapse wikia -- nay, the world entire!) Ergo the milquetoast. :) ⊕Fjord 08:19, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Man Whats with the man siting on the chair in front of the saloon? He doesnt react if i shoot. Also you cant shoot at him. Is he dead? GTAFreak05 13:50, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Waltons? According to this page, Thieves' Landing harbors members of Walton's Gang. However, I have never seen a Walton there. Can someone check on this? Jci2297 17:32, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Honour and reception in Thieves' Landing I would like to dispute the validity of the point of how high honour will get you attacked in Thieves' Landing. I have maximum honour, and I've never been attacked by anyone in Thieves' Landing (unless, of course, I attack them first). I've even got a safehouse there! From my experience, Thieves' Landing is as safe to pass through with high honour as any other area in RDR. (Note: I play on PS3, in case that has something to do with it.) Sgt. S.S. 21:19, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Finally! Someone else! I thought I was the only one. I've got maximum honour and even when wearing the U.S. Marshal Outfit I don't get attacked. (Note:I play on the Xbox 360, so it happens on both consoles.) :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 23:39, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Add another person to that list. A few times people attack you with little prompting (for example a Walton's Gang member attacking you shortly after finishing Twin Rocks]]) but Thieves' Landing has never been particularly dangerous for me. GeneralGoose 00:14, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :::In Thieves' Landing, you are attacked on sight by the guys in the saloon if you have recently completed Pike's Basin. I'm not sure if honor or your outfit has anything to do with it. Jci2297 13:17, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::While wearing the U.S. Marshal outfit, with maximum honour, after recently completing the Pike's Basin hideout (By that, I mean I did it and legged it to Thieves' Landing), I still was not attacked by anyone. ::::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 15:00, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::Try going into the saloon. Usually the guys on the front porch will shoot at you, but sometimes you have to go inside. Jci2297 18:04, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I'm sorry, I should've mentioned it earlier. They don't shoot me when I'm inside or outside the saloon or brothel. I've never been shot at in Thieves' Landing without first instigating it. Also, with maximum honour, while wearing the U.S. Marshal outfit, after recently completing the Twin Rocks gang hideout, I've never been shot at by the Walton's gang members in the Armadillo Saloon. Maybe there's something wrong with my game/save file. However, two other users claim to be having the same experience, so I don't know what to think. ::::::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 18:34, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::One time, riding back into Armadillo after first completing Twin Rocks, I was shot at by a guy playing Five Finger Fillet. Other than that, I have no real memory of being attacked myself in a settlement. GeneralGoose 18:43, May 8, 2011 (UTC)